An Unexpected Interruption
by dragoncatofpern
Summary: Sam and Dean are transported to Shingonshina district in the middle of a disaster. How will Dean deal with his memories from Hell? What's Sam keeping between his teeth? How are they going to get back home or even survive?


**Thank you so much for reading this, it's the first chapter of what I hope will be a longer story. Unfortunately, this is my first time trying to write something longer so please be kind. It starts at the beginning of Attack on Titan and Supernatural shortly after Dean is rescued from Hell.**

 _Crap._ Dean thought as he finally stopped struggling against the ropes holding him. _Nothing sharp and too tight to wriggle out of. He glanced over at Sam, who shook his head with a wince._ Great! Just great. They were stuck in the middle of rove demon's trap and couldn't get out. They hadn't told Bobby where they were going, so could hardly expect their old friend to rescue them at the last minute. Dean glared at the demon, hoping to make some kind of impression besides pitiful helplessness, but it appeared to be ignoring him. Dean's stomach growled when the demon finally turned around from its book work.  
 _Hey Sammy,_ he thought, _it's a nerd, like you. But before Dean could come up with anything more sarcastic to say, the demon began chalking something complicated and unfamiliar on the grubby floor of the barn. Sam shook his head at Dean's questioning look. Damn, Sam doesn't know what it is. If only Bobby were here...  
_ After another half an hour, the demon finally stood up. Its human-looking eyes swept over them a moment before it smiled cruelly.  
"I'm sorry," it finally spoke. "You don't deserve this. But they need the help, and badly." Then it began chanting in a strange language that sent apprehensive tingles up Dean's spine. A moment later, the border of the circle with the writing lit up, and then everything went white, the sounds of the words echoing in their ears.  
 _Enu karah maluhirr, stena torron klin aser  
_ When the light cleared and Dean could see again, he and Sammy were standing side by side. The ropes that had held them were nowhere to be seen. The brothers spent a moment standing there in shock before a loud boom and the sound of a scream penetrated their consciousness. Rubble flew and the boys ducked down, trying to protect their heads. The ground continued to vibrate in time with Dean's heartbeat.  
 _Da-DOOM da-dun da-DOOM da-dun da-DOOM da dun..._

He looked up. Towering far above the human shapes all around, was a giant, grinning man with outrageous muscles and stringy hair.  
"...Sammy..."  
"What?"  
Dean pointed. "It's stark naked..."  
Both brothers tensed in surprise as something grabbed them around the waist, hauling them into the air. A rope shot out on either side of them with a dark grappling hook that plunged into the wall of an adjacent building.  
"How many times do I have to tell all you idiots, _get in line_! Now!" a gruff voice by Dean's ear snarled. "You don't have time to get to your homes, even if you don't know where your people are, you have to go!" he deposited the pair lightly on the ground in a long and crowded line full of strained and scared-looking people. "Now _stay here, dammit!_ "  
Dean stumbled around just in time to see the scrawny, black-haired man in a bright orange jacket with a pair of wings emblazoned on the back, one blue, one white run toward a group of ginormous silhouettes, knee-length black boots pounding on the ground. He shot a grappling hook from the bulky orange devices at his sides into the side of a building, then into the flesh of the oncoming monster. The stranger arced around in the air and Dean finally saw the long, slender blades attached to the device as he dove them into the back of the creature's neck. It fell down, body sizzling weirdly, with the man standing calmly on its back. A sandy-haired woman with the same clothing grappled over a moment later. She and the man conversed for a small while, then the man shot off somewhere else. Dean looked over at Sam. His eyes were wide, his jaw slightly open. He looked like a stunned fish. Dean shut his brother's mouth with a chuckle.  
"Seen something you like?"  
Sam looked at him with a slightly hysterical gaze. "No. I really never wanted to be stuck _here_. I _really_ didn't want to be here."  
"What? Why?"  
Sam stared into the distance. "Because if we're here we're all going to die."  
He said it so matter-of-factly Dean blinked in astonishment. "What the hell do you mean by that?"  
Sam blinked. "Nothing. It doesn't matter. Nothing really matters."  
"Sam? You okay? The whole we're all gonna die thing's normally my line."  
"Um. Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. At the moment. Sorry. I'm fine. Just- I think we should do what Ca- the guy in orange said and get on the boats at the earliest opportunity."  
Dean raised an eyebrow quizzically, but Sam said nothing more. "Okie-dokey then. On the boats."  
"Good."

No sooner had the line started moving for the last boat than the thud of footsteps broke through the murmur. There was a lone civilian scream before the woman whizzed into the air, grappling ropes speeding ahead of her as she swung around and plunged her blades toward the back of the monster's neck. Unfortunately, there were several more lumbering behind the first. The woman flew around with remarkable agility, running and swinging as fast as any of the watchers could track, a tiny, impossibly weak figure against the immense bulk of the monsters. At last there was only one more creature left that was close enough to the fragile little boat to be a threat. Dean felt nervous though, mostly because this monster appeared to be smaller, yes, but far faster and it seemed to realize the woman's location far better than the others had. She sunk her vicious grapple into the monster's shoulder, swinging around toward the back of its neck- and a hand swatted her away. The woman fell, rope broken. A few moments before she hit the ground, though, a grapple shot out from the device she carried to sink into the monster again. She reached its arm and began running up its elbow, but its other hand reached across and grabbed her torso. The woman struggled, her jaw clenched shut, but it had no apparent affect. She sunk her sword into the creature's hand and though blood steamed from the wound, but the titanic thing gave no reaction.  
Dean tried to pull his gun, but Sam stopped him with a furious whisper.  
"You really think a little gun can hurt something like that? You don't even know how to fight it!"  
"But I can try!"  
"And get yourself killed too?" Sam retorted. "You'll be even more useless then. Besides, we need to get on the boat, Dean. Before it leaves."  
"The soldiers or guards or whatever they are- they'll be left here!" Dean glanced frantically between his brother and the helpless soldier.  
"They can make it over the wall without needing a boat!"  
The monster's hand had reached its mouth. It bit down slowly, shoving the woman head-first between its teeth. It froze abruptly, slowly beginning to topple over as another androgynous-looking shape in an orange jacket, this time with the device of red roses over a grey shield on the back, shot rapidly around, quickly cutting the monster's jaw open and pulling the woman out. He deposited her gently on the deck of the boat just after Sam and Dean had dazedly boarded.  
"Is there a doctor on this boat? Or a nurse? An emergency responder? Someone?" he shouted. The woman groaned as he wiped away some of the steaming, slimy green saliva that coated her head. No-one moved. Finally Sam stepped forward to grab the woman's head.  
"I'll take care of her. Go kill the titans that are still heading this way."  
"Thank you." the androgynous soldier gave Sam a nod before launching off again.

Only one more monster came before the woman soldier was conscious enough to be coherent, the goo having mostly decomposed. She tried to sit up, but Sam gently held her down.  
"Lady," he protested, "You mustn't try and sit up, you have several broken ribs and have lost a lot of blood." Sam had used her jacket as a bandage, but the blood had still only just stopped oozing out of the tooth marks.  
"I have to, the titans are here! They'll be attacking any second already!"  
"It's okay, lady, your friend is here, he's been dealing with it and anyway the attacks slowed down as soon as we were all boarded. Calm down. Please." Sam told her. There was a particularly large thud. A huge titan was there, giving the frightened humans a sickly grin with blood-coated teeth. The woman struggled harder, but Sam held her down. "It's an abnormal!" she shouted. "He can't take it on his own, no-one can but the likes of Captain Levi!"  
Dean crouched down to help hold the woman in place as the androgynous soldier darted around the creature, titan as the woman had called it. He tried for the giant's neck, but it swatted him away. Another time it grabbed his grapple's rope, knocking him into a building, but he managed to cut it before hitting the wall. Before too long, however, the titan snatched the soldier by the shoulders. He struggled, but it changed nothing. As the titan raised him up to its mouth, the woman Sam had patched up finally escaped their hands with a keen of grief that made the watchers shudder. She stumbled, falling to her knees, but picked herself up and began sprinting down the middle of the boat. Her grapple zoomed out of its sheath, digging into the titan's unoccupied bicep. As the woman landed, the androgynous soldier reached the titan's mouth.  
 _Crunch._  
The soldier's cries of fear had turned to strangled, gurgling whimpers as the titan chewed. Finally, the cries were cut off with another sickening crunch. Dean looked at the ground while Sam stared as if transfixed, unable to tear his gaze from the gruesome tableau. Dean only looked up when a scream of fury cut through the air. The titan had picked the woman up by her pair of grappling hooks. He felt his heart sink. He'd thought there was hope, that the woman might manage to kill the creature before it killed them all. But Sam kept looking, no longer paralyzed but intently, as if he had an idea and hoped the woman would come up with it too. A few moments later Dean heard his brother hiss in satisfaction. He looked up. The woman had twisted somehow to cut the lines with her blades. Now- she was falling. Down she tumbled from head-height with a giant titan and no grappling hooks on her gear, whatever it was. The crowd held its collective breath. As the woman passed its shoulder, she stuck one sword into the muscle, where it dragged a moment before catching her. As they watched, the woman climbed up the creature's bicep, running along its shoulder and clambering around its neck by sinking here swords one after the other into its flesh. It swiped at her several times, but the woman held on somehow, though a dark stain spread on the impromptu bandage. At last she reached the back of its neck, holding frantically to one sword as she stabbed with the other over and over again until it finally, finally cut whatever vital organ it was she was aiming for. The titan swayed in silence heavy enough to hear a hair fall before falling with a boom to the ground. The woman loosed her blades from the creature's neck with a sharp tug. She tested the edge of each blade, ejected both of them, setting a new pair of blades into place, took a few staggering steps forward, and promptly fell over. Sam and Dean both ran to the woman as she lay face down in the sizzling corpse of a titan. They dragged her out of the wreckage covered in her own red blood and the titan's steaming fluid before realizing that by the time they managed to get her to the boat it would be mostly gone.  
"Sam? Can you figure out how to use this grapple thing, whatever it is?" Dean asked.  
"Dunno, the grappling hooks are gone, remember?" he answered. "I can try," Sam said, then began digging through the compartment in the orange box-like thing. There were several blades left, fitted into an unfamiliar device. Tucked under them were another pair of grappling hooks. Sam extracted them with some difficulty, tying them as best he could to the ends of the lines.  
"Alright," he said, "I think I know how to use them, though I've no idea how to balance. Hopefully we won't need to. I also have no idea how to put the harness on, so we'll have to hang on to our unconscious savior here. I'll go in front of her and tie her hands together in front of me, you hold on to her harness. We'll shoot for the wall above the barge and drop down. Okay?"  
Dean nodded. "Sure. Whatever. Just don't get us all killed."  
Sam smiled faintly. "You have no idea."  
In less than a minute they were ready. Dean hooked his fingers into his brother's belt, hoping to high heaven that he wouldn't fall off and Sammy wasn't wrong about how the thing operated. As the front of the barge reached the edge of the tunnel, Sam did something with the bladed boxes and they shot forward with surprising power, hitting the wall hard.  
"Sorry. I don't know how to leave slack in the rope."  
Dean dangled from his brother's belt as the latter fumbled with the controls, trying to release the grapple. Finally it worked and the three of them fell onto the hard wood of the barge.

"Ow," Dean complained. "Can you please get yourself and the bloody body off of me?"  
Sam snorted. "Of course," he answered. A moment later Sam was ministering to the bloody, battered soldier woman on the deck of the barge in a small area that had been cleared when the two of them fell from the tunnel wall. Dean stepped beside him, looming over the unconscious woman.  
"Will she be okay?" he asked.  
"I don't know yet. Probably, if she can get proper medical care but I do _not_ constitute proper medical care."  
The whizz of the weaponry signaled the arrival of another soldier. It was the first one from earlier, the one that had carried the brothers to the line to get on the boats. Dean looked up in time to watch the crowd part before him as he glared with slanted, pale green eyes.  
"That will not be a problem," he said crisply. "I will take her to the military hospital. Thank you for your help. And since you two seem to be absolutely clueless, my name is Captain Levi. There are all too many stories about me cycling around, so I suggest you begin to pay a little more attention to your surroundings." With that, he took the woman gently in his arms and shot away on his grappling hooks, away and up toward the top of the enormous wall they were about to pass.

And the red sun set over the wreckage of Shingonshina district.


End file.
